The Wedding Plans
by fiction-from-my-mind
Summary: AU. Kagome is a wedding planner, climbing up high towards fame as one of the best. She meets the pesky, yet gorgeous, best-man of one of her clients... and falls for him. Badly. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha". But the events and idea of this story are a spawn of my imagination :P**_

* * *

**_The Wedding Plans_**

**Prologue**

**~oOo~**

"_Sango… my dearest…" Miroku slowly bent his knees and dropped down to the ground. With one knee supporting him, he looked up from the ground and into the eyes of the woman standing before him. She slightly gaped at him as her mouth hung open, and a light blush graced her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled in the night-light, brimming with tears that were threatening to fall any moment._

"_I know I haven't been the best…"_

"_Oh please, just shut up and say it!" Sango cut him off as tears rolled down her cheeks, and her smile growing bigger by the second._

"_But, but… I prepared!" Miroku pouted._

"_I don't care!" she furiously shook her head as she closed her eyes, letting more tears fall. She clutched her hands together, both shaking with immense excitement. Finally glancing down at Miroku, she bit her bottom and managed to flash him a teary smile. "Just say it…" she said breathlessly. _

_Miroku let out an amused laugh and shook his head. He reached for his pocket and slowly brought out a small box; so small, his large hands covered it entirely. He glanced upwards at Sango and smiled warmly. _

"_Sango Taijiya…" he said lovingly, staring into Sango's eyes, "Will you marry me?"_

_He slowly pulled the hood of the box open and Sango seemed to have stopped breathing._

_She slowly breathed in and let her hands fall back to her sides. Nodding ever so slowly, she whispered, smiling warmly into Miroku's eyes, "Yes…"_

"_Louder, please." Miroku taunted, a smirk playing on his lips._

_Sango narrowed her eyes at him, an even bigger smile gracing her lips. This time, she dropped on to her own knees and cupped Miroku's face in her hands. She pulled his face towards her own as she leaned against his forehead._

"_Yes…" she said against his lips. "I'll marry you…"_

_Miroku only needed to lean in a bit further for their lips to meet in a soft, warm kiss as he found her hand and swiftly slipped the ring in her finger…_

_~oOo~_

'_At least… some people are happy…' Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eyes, the beautiful scene unfolding secretly before him. His lips slightly twitched upwards in a small smile as two of his friends quietly sat on the ground, content in each other's arms, and gazing up at the starry night._

_He leaned his entire frame sideways on the tree beside him and crossed his arms over his chest. He wondered, why in a city full of beautiful places, Miroku had chosen a park - that too a children's park – as the place he would propose to Sango. He had brought up this question a few hours ago when he and Miroku set off on his 'conquest'. _

_Miroku only gave him a toothy grin and said, "Coz it's special, why else?"_

_Was it because of the sky? The starry night? The sunset? Or the gentle breezes that never seemed to forget to pass by this park? Or could it be… Inuyasha had no idea. He wasn't like Miroku. He wasn't a hopeless romantic. He couldn't write sweet words or poems; nor could know how to make a girl happy when she was down. But he sure was glad he wasn't a pervert…_

"_You had to ruin the moment didn't you?!"_

…_for obvious reasons. _

_Inuyasha laughed silently as he saw Sango get up from the ground and start walking away from a staggering Miroku. He slipped and fell on the ground a couple of times… the poor guy was so scared that Sango would just walk away from him and take her 'yes' back._

'_As if.' Inuyasha thought as he shook his head. Sighing, he pushed himself away from the tree and tucked his hands in both his pockets. He swiftly turned around and walked away; leaving the two bickering love-birds alone at last._

_~oOo~_

'_Unnoticed and quietly… that's what you chose, huh?'_

_The white moving truck that stood outside the building was enough sign. 'She's actually leaving...' Inuyasha stopped a good distance away from the building, shielding himself behind a tree; close enough to see everything and far enough for nobody to notice._

_He watched two men come out, staggering to walk with the large couch that they carried. He sighed; he really liked that couch, pity she was taking it away. The two men jogged back into the building and came out a while later carrying boxes. Immediately following behind them was Kikyo._

_Her long hair was let down and swaying beautifully with the breeze that swept past her. She carried with her a mere small purse that was just for show off. She walked down the limited stairs and upon reaching the end she looked up at the building. A look of regret flashed on her delicate features._

_Inuyasha realized she was as miserable as he. She definitely didn't want to leave… but her damned insecurities and ego got the better of her. He knew she was forcing herself to leave him, thinking that all Inuyasha loved her about was her money and nothing else._

_Inuyasha had claimed he would give up his life to prove that wrong. But he knew how much she loved him and couldn't just let him do that. She chose to leave… thinking he was just like the other men in her life and the world… greedy._

_Kikyo gingerly walked to her car and slid inside it. He heard the engine roar to life in the silence of the night, and saw as the car swept past the truck. The truck followed suit and went after the car…_

_And just like that, she was gone._

_~oOo~_

_[A few months later]_

"_How about 1 pm? Does that sound good?" Kagome spoke into the phone while scribbling on the note pad on her desk. She smiled into the phone knowing that the person on the other end couldn't see it, "Okay. I'll see you then. Make sure to come prepared!" _

"_Yeah… uh huh… wait… I wanna make something sure…" she waited for a reply from the other end. "What was your name again?"_

"_San… go? Taijiya… how's that spelled?" she scribbled down the name, nodding._

_Kagome laughed, at possibly something the person on the other end had said, "Ha-ha! Well said… of course; have nice day!"_

_Kagome replaced the phone back on the receiver. Yawning, she stretched her arms and leaned back into her chair and stared at the ceiling above her with a smile. She happily sighed mentally at prospect of another wedding._

"_Eri__!" she called out as she jolted back straight on her seat. Quickly pulling her hair into a loose bun, she yelled once again, "Eri! Where are you! We have a new client!"_

_Loud thumps echoed through the room, as Eri came running down the stairs. "What? Already?!" she shrieked, leaning on the wall, panting heavily. "But we just finished with one wedding… like two hours ago!"_

"_Relax Eri! We're meeting them tomorrow at 1. So we have time to rest." Kagome said, making her way towards Eri. She glared at Kagome. "Damn you and your awesome skills." _

_Kagome patted her shoulders. "But… it does get you those nice shoes doesn't it?" she smirked as her eyes pointed downwards to the shoes that graced Ayumi's feet. She pouted as she sighed in defeat._

"_I just thought I'd let you know, okay? So we could start the preps." Kagome added as stood at the doorway, clutching the door knob. _

"_Yeah, yeah…" Eri muttered, drooping her shoulders and made her way up the stairs. _

_Kagome sighed and shook her head helplessly as she closed the door behind her._

_~oOo~_

_**Hope you enjoyed it :) I know it's not the most original idea, but I like it :P**_

_**Sorry if it is too simple with words and describing stuff. This is the best I can write :P**_

_**Let me know if I should continue with it… like if it's a good idea or not!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Nothing has changed :P Just chapter 2 and 3 are merged together. Everything is the same.  
Makes more sense now that they're together :)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Wedding Plans**_

_Chapter One_

_The Bride-zilla, the Best-man and the Dysfunctional Lot_

* * *

[12:27 pm]

"No no, fuck you all! That was a foul, you asshole of a referee!"

"Bankotsu! Watch your language! There's a kid here!"

"Who are ya calling a kid sis?! I'm eighteen!"

"You'll always be a little baby to me, baby brother."

"Nope, Bankotsu's right. That referee is an asshole."

"Miroku!"

"The player dived!"

Sango Taijiya was fuming. She did not like cussing, that too in front of her little brother, who had been sadly contaminated by her perverted fiancée and his cheeky psychotic mate. Sango could easily chuck the polished vase in her hand at the three men sprawled on her couch and simultaneously break the TV; but she had her life saving dramas to watch and the TV was too damn expensive.

Placing the delicate vase back to its place, polished by none other than her, Sango walked to Miroku in quick steps and grabbed his ear.

"Ow ow ow! Sango!" Miroku yelped in pain as Sango picked him up, using solely his ear and dragged him into the kitchen. The cheeky psychotic mate and the little brother did nothing but stare nonchalantly as this was, unfortunately for Miroku Houshi, the most normal thing to happen.

Bankotsu, the cheeky psychotic mate, scoffed at his friend's state. _Damn you Miroku and damn your manhood._

"Who do ya think is gonna win? That asshole referee might've just given them the ticket to win." The not so little brother of Sango's, Kohaku, nudged Bankotsu. He smirked at him and heartily patted his back. "You, Kohaku, have grown up." he spoke, "I am proud of you. At least you're not like Miroku."

Kohaku blinked at him; that was not the response he was expecting. "Why would I be like him? He's perverted." He visibly cringed at his own statement, "And my sister is in love with him."

"I know, kid. I know." Bankotsu sighed, with a tad bit of sadness.

Kohaku suspiciously glanced at him, noting his tone. But before he could say anything, the sound of the door slamming close caused both him and Bankotsu to whip around.

"How did you get in?" Bankotsu asked the woman at the doorway, sounding utterly confused. She was gingerly taking of her heels when he spoke. Kohaku lightly smacked his forehead as the woman tediously frowned at him, rolling her ruby eyes. Finally taking off her shoes, she pointed at the closed door behind her. Bankotsu's mouth rolled into a big 'O'.

"Hey, Kagura!" Kohaku greeted, smiling warmly, and waving at the ruby eyed woman. Kagura smiled back at him as she walked to the couch and ruffled his hair. "Where is she?" she asked Bankotsu, dropping her purse beside him. He merely pointed at the kitchen, while attempting to grab the pretty little purse. She strutted into the kitchen without a second look, only to quickly walk back in and snatch the purse off Bankotsu's hands.

He blinked repeatedly as the pretty little purse in his hand suddenly disappeared.

"Hands off." Kagura glared hotly at him and again ran off to the kitchen.

"Sheesh… was just curious." He casually leaned back at the couch turning his attention back at the game.

"I touch my sister's stuff and she unleashes the apocalypse." Kohaku grumbled, fixing his ruffled hair.

Bankotsu scoffed. "Women."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay. There was this one…"

"Not literally."

~oOo~

[Meanwhile…]

"Where is he?" Sango hollered at Miroku after she downed a glass of chilled water in one gulp and slammed it down on the counter. Miroku flinched at the impact, quickly covering his face with his arms, fearing the glass would shatter and cover him with broken shards; such was the strength of her impact and Miroku's over-exaggeration. Of course, Sango loved her utensils more than him to do that.

"He said he'll be here but..."

"Did you confirm?"

"No…" Miroku scanned the kitchen looking for a place to hide.

Sango stared at him, feeling her anger rise. Miroku could see her lips being clamped with each other, forcing them to stay shut and he prayed it would. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to breathe steadily, attempting to calm herself. Miroku eyes quickly darted to her chest as it went up and down, up and down…

"Wow. The best man of our wedding isn't even here. How responsible of him." Sango sarcastically stated, eyeing him dangerously. Her face seemed to say, _I know where you're looking._

Miroku quickly shifted his eyes to her fuming face and crossed his arms over his chest, his lips curling up into a sly smile; he had the perfect comeback for that. "Well, I don't see the maid of honor anywhere either."

Sango slyly smiled at him, as her gaze traveled directly over his shoulder, as if beckoning him to look behind him. Miroku's smille slowly faltered; he knew _that_smile anywhere and he had this nagging feeling that somebody was standing…

He hesitantly turned, and groaned as he saw the said maid of honor, casually leaning on the doorway. Kagura's ruby eyes seemed to sparkle oddly in the lighting of the kitchen and Miroku knew that sparkle all too well. It was the sparkle of _pure evil_; they were about to rip him apart!

But of course, he was over-reacting. Sango and Kagura just enjoyed bringing the look on his face: his left eye twitching furiously and his face all contorted when he realized, he just missed his chance of getting one over them. And they got better as the years passed on. They played childish _pranks_on him ever since they met him at university almost 10 years ago.

"Yo leech." Kagura waved at him; she was the strict and mischievous maid of honor of Sango's, plus her best friend and eternal confidante.

"How long have you been there?!" Miroku squeaked, switching his attention back and forth his bride and her maid of honor.

"Long enough." She shrugged, strutting toward Sango. She hugged her best friend lightly as Kagura patted her back.

Miroku audibly groaned, palming his face. "Sango, why am I here again?" he whined. The poor lad just wanted to get out of there before something else came up.

"Oh, yes!" Sango brutally pushed Kagura off herself as she suddenly remembered. Kagura staggered backwards, flailing her arms to catch her balance. She shot her 'attacker' a dirty look, holding the counter for support.

"Call Inuyasha! Ask him where he is!" Sango glanced apologetically at Kagura as she spoke to Miroku.

"On it." He murmured, already punching numbers on his phone as he disappeared out of the kitchen… _very quickly_. The women left behind shared a laugh.

"Already the perfect bride-zilla, I see." Kagura smirked, as she hopped onto one of the counter stools. Sango followed suit, laughing slightly and shaking her head helplessly.

"Can't help it. Not with Miroku being so…"

"Useless? Hasn't he ever been?"

Sango pouted. "Okay, now that's harsh."

"Fine. He's not useless… well, occasionally." Kagura rolled her eyes, as Sango lightly smacked her arm.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, letting the atmosphere settle in.

"Is um…" Sango fidgeted with the hem of her long shirt sleeve, eyeing it cautiously, as she spoke. "… Is Kikyo coming?" she worriedly glanced at her companion.

Kagura's expression changed to one of annoyance. She visibly frowned and scoffed, "Oh that drama queen. It'd better if she didn't…" She stopped short at Sango's face.

Sango eyed her dead in the eyes; although softly, it was pretty clear what she wanted to say. "Kagura…" she breathed out helplessly, yet sternly.

"Okay, fine. Yeah, she's coming…" Kagura added bitterly, "Although she didn't seem too excited."

"Who would be? After that split from Inuyasha, I doubt she'd want to see him again. Same goes for Inuyasha…" Sango spoke softly.

"Still! She's your friend right? And she's one of the bride's maids, so she should show a little enthusiasm! The only reason I called her was for you." Kagura was fuming.

"Kikyo's your friend too." Sango smiled sadly

Kagura crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Not since she started being a total bitch."

"She was going through a rough patch."

"I've been through rougher! She should just suck it up and not be such a bitch!"

Furiously grabbing her purse off the counter, Kagura stormed out of the kitchen.

Sango followed Kagura's movements for a while; she stomped out the kitchen but came back again to retrieve her purse… then again strutted back angrily to grab a bottle of something from the fridge that Sango couldn't really comprehend. After she finally left for good, Sango buried her head in her arms and groaned, laughing at the same time like a maniac.

_Oh my wedding… my freakin wedding. Supposed to be the best day of my life… I hope it will be though. But no-freakin-one told me that it would be this HARD to make it perfect!_

_God, kill me now._

Sango sat up straight with a jolt as she heard the front door slam close and then Miroku yell.

"Sango! Inuyasha's here!"

~oOo~

[12: 45 pm]

Sango blinked repeatedly, as her mouth literally hung open, eyes relatively wide. Her lips quivered slightly when she tried to say something, but nothing came out; she just sucked in a lot of air.

"Shut your mouth… might get fleas or bugs in." Kouga smirked at her, lightly tapping the bottom of her chin. He was way too close to her face. "Don't want that to happen to the bride, now do we?"

Sango slapped his hands away from her face and glared, closing her mouth. "What are _they_doing here?!" she pointed a shaking hand behind Kouga.

"Who… they? Oh, we just wanted to celebrate!" Kouga turned around, and pumped his fist into the air. "Right guys!?"

The lot standing at the door, taking their precious time to take their dirty shoes off, grinned widely. "Yeah!"

"You have _separate_parties for that!" Sango hollered.

Shippou, Ginta, Hakkaku, Hachi, Jakotsu, Inuyasha and lastly Kouga strode in one by one into her living room, instantly filling it up. They each grinned at Sango as they passed by her, a few pats on her shoulder plus mumbled 'thank you's and 'congrats!'s . Bankotsu, Miroku and Kohaku welcomed them with open arms. Literally.

"Eh… Sango?"

At the sound of her name above all the commotion, Sango whipped around and spotted a timid Ayame standing at her doorway.

"Ayame! Honey!" Sango was elated to immense limits when she saw her. She swung her arms around and pulled her third and final bride's maid into a hug.

Ayame laughed, "I'm sorry. I tried to stop…"

"It's okay. Sango said sadly. "I'll manage it."

Ayame smiled weakly. "Isn't Kagura here?" she said looking above Sango's head, while standing on her toes.

Sango let her go and turned around. She scowled when she saw Kagura in the midst of the crowd, actually enjoying herself.

"Forget her. Let's go in honey." She pulled Ayame's hand and led her into the kitchen.

~oOo~

[12:58 pm]

Sango nervously paced about the living room, her covered arms laced around her figure. She chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced at the large clock that hung on the wall. The second's hand ticked rhythmically, and surprisingly, Sango could actually hear it ticking above all the commotion in the spacious room. _Tick tock, tick tock…_it highly resembled the beating of her nervous heart and she could feel the throbbing in her ear. _Two minutes… she'll be here any minute._

~oOo~

[13: 10 pm]

Inuyasha lightly closed his eyes and let the breeze that swept past him gently hit his face. His long black hair swayed lightly in its ponytail state as he breathed in the scent of spring air. His eyes jolted open as he caught another scent, a very familiar scent… something he didn't want his oddly over sensitive nose to pick up. Letting his arms fall loosely off the balcony rails, he slightly twisted his head and peered into the living room behind him.

And there she was.

Though the people on the other side of the glass door couldn't see him, Inuyasha saw exactly what was happening inside. Kikyo entered timidly through the front door that Sango widely held open; Ayame and Kagura stood on either sides of the door. Ayame beamed at Kikyo, while Kagura sported a poker face, her eyes staring at Kikyo. Sango pulled her into a hug immediately and Inuyasha could actually imagine Sango saying _thank you, thank you_ repeatedly. Kikyo smiled uneasily, lightly patting Sango's back; a subtle signal saying '_Let me go! It's annoying!_'. Only Inuyasha ever figured out what it meant. Maybe Kagura too, since she never hugged Kikyo, knowing that she hated it.

Kohaku got up as soon as Sango let Kikyo go, so that Kikyo had a space to sit. Kikyo dismissed the gesture with a slight wave of her thin, nimble hand smiling warmly at Kohaku. She quietly followed the rest of the girls into the kitchen, while talking to Sango. What was it with women and kitchens? They've been in there ever since Inuyasha stepped in. The others cramped up in the living room amicably smiled and waved, as Kikyo left. Things were still a little awkward… a tad bit scared of the drama that might happen if he were in the room.

Inuyasha scoffed loudly and turned back around, letting his arms again rest on the rails. Main reason he stranded himself out here was to avoid that. He mentally thanked his two rich best friends for having the most awesome balcony ever. It was unofficially named 'Inuyasha's spot' since he spent an ungodly time here; just standing there or sitting on the rails, lost into space. Sango and Miroku never really understood why. Neither did Inuyasha. So they left it to him, since it was the only place in their prepped up apartment that Inuyasha found 'natural'.

The view was amazing. The sky looked way bigger than anywhere else, the lands stretched into the horizon filled with buildings and green patches. The road was right below and everything looked like ants.

"Inuyasha?"

Lost stupidly in his own mind-set, Inuyasha didn't even hear the door slide open, which he usual found to be oddly squeaky most of the time. Maybe they finally oiled it. He again whipped around and saw Sango quietly step in, closing the door behind her.

"Aren't you gonna come inside? It's cold out here." Sango rubbed her arms as the breeze swept past her. She walked up and stood beside Inuyasha, leaning her back against the rails, while her arms propped her up. She softly gazed at him, worry clear in her eyes.

"It's not that cold." Inuyasha scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning away from Sango to stare at the horizon before him.

"Still… come on in. They're waiting for you."

"Later."

He could actually feel Sango's eyes as they bore into him. But he hadn't dared look at her. He simply concentrated on the girl on the neighboring terrace below him.

Inuyasha heard Sango sigh and, shortly after that, the door sliding open and close. He turned his head to look beside him and wasn't really surprised to see Sango still standing there, looking upwards as her head leaned dangerously backward.

Inuyasha nor Sango both didn't really care to see who had walked in. they didn't need to. The choking smell of cigarette smoke was enough indication. **[Smoking kills people!]**

"I thought you quit." Inuyasha spoke quietly as he felt a presence beside him.

Kagura groaned in response; she didn't want to speak about the matter. She gingerly placed the cigarette stick between her lips and took a 'sip'.

"Well," Sighing, Sango pushed herself off the railings and walked forward. "I'm going inside. Might wanna come back soon."

Inuyasha and Kagura both groaned in response.

Sango rolled her eyes tediously before she closed the door behind her.

"For your information… I blame your brother."

"I didn't ask." Kagura rolled her eyes. Technically, he did.

But she continued anyway. He _kind of_ needed to know, so that he can go and complain to his brother how big of a bite Kagura took of his head. And then consequently, his brother would come to Kagura and say how much an even bigger bite Inuyasha took off his head.

Kagura mentally smiled. Yes, she would be saved.

"Your brother… is an asshole. Got that?"

"Yep. Nothing can change that."

"Exactly. You know what he did? He worked me over-time. _On purpose_. And un-paid."

"Uh huh…"

"Then, he made me go on _holidays_…"

"You what Kagura?" Inuyasha straightened himself and slowly inched away. "I'm gonna go inside… cuz 'brr!' it's cold!"

Kagura icily glared at him. "Fuck off, loser."

Inuyasha wasted no time in slipping out of the balcony. Once Kagura started on her ramblings about his brother… she never stopped. Either she fell asleep or… just kept on going.

~oOo~

Inuyasha was heavily relieved to see that Kikyo wasn't in the living room. Neither were any women. Just the guys, who had ruined Sango's perfectly neat settings. Miroku was in one corner of the room, fidgeting on his seat and looking around the messy interior.

Boy they were in for an earful if Sango should ever come in.

Inuyasha looked around and caught an empty space beside Kohaku and was, once again, heavily relieved to see that it was well away from Jakotsu; who was, as always, giving him all the _wrong_ looks. It sent slight chills up Inuyasha's spine.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Jakotsu waved at him as Inuyasha settled down. "Wanna hear the dream that I had last night?"

Inuyasha gulped… no he did not.

But, in reality, he didn't really have much of a choice. Jakotsu was already beside him, leaning dangerously on him. When the hell did Kohaku get off? Inuyasha realized that when he had space to actually inch away from him.

It was not that Inuyasha didn't like Jakotsu's homosexual advances; he actually could be a really fun guy to hang out with, which they usually did. And it always felt so empty if he wasn't around. But it was his certain _tendencies_that creeped Inuyasha out.

Poor Inuyasha had no choice but to listen to his dream…

Or whatever the hell it was.

~oOo~

[13:16 pm]

Kagome Higurashi strutted through the lobby like she owned the place. Her back poised, chest heaved up to a certain degree and head held high. Her hips and ponytail swayed to the rhythm of her steps, catching the attention of her male passer-bys. She smiled smugly at that.

Her purse dangled from her arm while the other clutched her notebook. She walked as fast as her Gucci heels allowed her to, as she enjoyed the clinking sounds of them against the smooth ceramic floor.

"Nice walk, Kagome. You should practice that more often." Eri whispered breathlessly into Kagome's ear, patting her shoulder, as she finally caught up with her. Kagome paused for a while, letting her poise falter, steering back at Eri and casting a cheeky grin. "I know right! I should do this when I walk in!" she squealed.

"Walk!" Eri pushed Kagome. "We're already late!"

Later, Eri staggered to keep up with Kagome's pace as they walked, and was immensely relieved when they reached the elevator. She cast her eyes heavenward in gratitude as she stopped.

"Wow, they must be rich." Eri commented looking around the lavishly decorated lobby as she and Kagome settled. Though small and quaint, it was filled with golden and silvery decorations that seemed seriously off placed.

"Way too much gold…" Kagome squinted, looking around. Eri nodded timidly, still a little overwhelmed by the lobby.

Kagome peered over the crowd, checking to see if the elevator's down button was pressed or not. Though not really necessary, she wanted to make sure. She glanced at the notebook between her arm and her hips; she slid it out and flipped it open.

She crossed over several pages and landed on the latest entry.

Eri peered over Kagome's shoulders and read the squiggled writings.

"Psychologist…? And an adult fiction writer? Talk about match made in…"

"Heaven. Match made in heaven."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Kagome. It's irking."

"_Irking?_ Where did you learn that?!" Kagome laughed as she closed her notebook.

"School. When you were busy drawing." She spat.

Kagome waved her off and turned just in time to hear the chime of the elevator.

~oOo~

[13:20 pm]

"Jakotsu! Get off me!"

"Oh but Inu! Your hair is so beautiful! I could just yank it off you…" Jakotsu stopped in mid-sentence, staring at Inuyasha's scowling face in deep thought. His eyes suddenly held this odd sparkle; scary and evil, as Inuyasha would _appropriately_put it. He repeatedly blinked at Inuyasha, who was growing uncomfortable by the second. He would slowly inch away from Jakotsu... if hadn't had this death grip on his arm.

"I could just…" Jakotsu was suddenly breathless, "I could just chop your head off and hang it on my wall… in my room. I'd dye your hair white – just like in the dream I had _last night…_"

Inuyasha stopped fidgeting; he stared dead at Jakotsu. Something about the tone in which he spoke scared him; the seriousness about actually chopping his head off. Inuyasha involuntarily gulped to wet his suddenly dry throat.

Inuyasha nervously laughed, forcing it out to calm his raging nerves. "That's funny, Jak." He used Jakotsu's shortened name – which only his brother Bankotsu and the women, Sango, Ayame and Kagura used – to stir the 'deadly' thoughts out of his mind. Inuyasha only used it only when he needed to get out of his deadly clutches.

And it worked every time.

But alas this time… it hadn't worked. Jakotsu saw right through.

"No, no Inu," Inuyasha cringed every time he used 'Inu'; Jakotsu wiggled his finger in his face, "You're not getting away this time."

"Come on, _Jak_. You really wanna kill me? I thought you loved me." Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for actually saying that.

The others inside the living room secretly kept track of what was happening. They pretended to concentrate on their works – watching TV – while looking at them from the corner of their eyes. Whenever Jakotsu pounced himself on Inuyasha, they all knew better to just stray off and watch Inuyasha try to pry Jakotsu off him. It was a funny scene, they had to admit.

They all knew that Jakotsu was obsessed with Inuyasha's long, gorgeous black hair, and not Inuyasha the man himself. The guys snorted in concealed laughter when Inuyasha stated that Jakotsu 'loved' him. Kohaku and Shippou, though late additions to their little group, realized that along the years. Jakotsu's true admiration lay for Sesshoumaru, which he dubbed, was the best version of Inuyasha. The same eyes, the hair… only Sesshoumaru was just the way Jakotsu preferred: cold, dangerous and sexy.

Jakotsu laughed sadly, "Oh Inu… I know how much you love me but you know where my heart truly lies…"

Inuyasha stared at Jakotsu, dead-panned. No expression what so ever could describe the feeling of shock that passed through Inuyasha.

He opened his mouth to furious retort, when a loud banging interrupted him.

He growled at the door as Sango suddenly poked her head out of the kitchen. "She here?!" she gasped. Inuyasha blatantly ignored her and stormed right past her.

He was furious from the little 'joke' Jakotsu had pulled on him. And he didn't even get to retort properly!

Who had dared to interrupt him?

He yanked open the door and revealed a similarly annoyed woman standing at the door. Of course, Inuyasha was too furious to notice that.

"What do you want wench?!"

~oOo~

[Meanwhile…]

"Two… twenty-one… twenty-one… aha! Two twenty-one! Finally found you bitch…" Kagome hissed in victory, finally managing to find the apartment. Her hushed voice sounded oddly loud in the oddly quiet hallway. Kagome had twice stepped out on the wrong floor thinking it was the right floor, much to Eri's discomfort of having to keep her pace with an oddly fast paced Kagome today. Boy was she excited today.

"Bitch… gosh, Kagome! People can hear you!" Eri whispered near Kagome's ear, looking around her, expecting people to come bursting out of their apartments anytime.

"Oh come on Eri!" Kagome, in hushed tones, moaned. "It's not hard-core swearing." She rolled her eyes. How come Eri was so… timid now? She was always so hard-core when she was in high school.

Eri shook her head, beckoning Kagome with her hands to finally get on with actually doing what they came to do here; rather than bicker like they were doing all day today.

Kagome shot one last look down her figure, simultaneously smoothing out any light creases with her hands. She placed her fist gingerly on the door and she was about to knock…

That's when she heard laughter erupt from the other side of the door.

Kagome and Eri exchanged confused looks. "Must be some party inside…" Eri shrugged.

Kagome continued and knocked gently.

No response. And the laughter on the other side continued.

She knocked even louder. "Don't they have a freakin doorbell?!" she hissed.

No response came.

Kagome frowned. "Fuck it."

She pounded her fist on the door, as Eri shrieked, saying something about being rude.

The door immediately snapped open, revealing a rather…

"What do you want wench?!"

~oOo~

_**Feedback will be appreciated :D**_


End file.
